Talk:Firestorm
Assumptions To say it's a new spell and to say it's a variation of Incendio are both assumptions. So you can't remove one assumption without removing the other. --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 07:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) False Incantations Lustro Circulus? Where's that from? I watched the film, and agree with Luna Malfoy. It sounds like "loose-throw-sour-koo-luss". I can't upload the source at the moment, but on Yahoo Answers, two people said that the firestorm spell was revealed to be Inflamo. This, AND the fact that J. K. later stated in a book interview that it was Inflamo, provides quite good information. And by the way, I was hacked last time when that fanon spell from the World of Hogwarts Wiki Lustro Circulus ''was uploaded by my account. By the way, could this possibly be the spell darling Minerva used in Deathly Hallows when dueling Snape? :Anyone can claim that J.K. Rowling said something, but unless there's a reliable source saying that she did, that doesn't make it true. People are generally very diligent about documenting Rowling's statements, so if it was in an interview, it would likely be on Accio Quote or somewhere else. Somebody saying that she said it on Yahoo! Answers isn't a sufficient source. ProfessorTofty 22:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Very sorry, Professorhead. I didn't mean to offend. And this is the first time I'm using this account, so if I mess something up let me know, please, Professorhead. Thanks. Luna Malfoy 01:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Loony Malfoy Incendio The page states that it may be a ''variant ''of ''Incendio. Am I the only one who's ever thought that it might actually ''be ''the Fire-Making Spell? If you cast the Fire-Making Spell and point your wand at something it catches fire. What if you cast it and start waving your hands around your head like there's a bomb right beside you? Wouldn't it produce a firestorm similar to the one seen? 16:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) There is a difference to making fire and setting something on fire. When this was used, Dumbledore never actual set anything on fire, he just made it swirl around viciously in mid air. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 17:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah... I see. The whole "conjures flames" as opposed to "sets things on fire" definition from Pottermore must have confused me. Thanks for explaining it. 17:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad I could help! :) Rainbow Shifter (talk) 17:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Does Anyone Know The Incantation For This Spell 13:40, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Fire Rope? Since the book's description of it is so different than the movie's portrayal, could we say that they are two different spells, with the former being Fire rope and the other being Firestorm? Even the Behind the Scenes section says that the book shows it to be "like a rope of fire", while the spell used in the film creates a tremendous, swirling storm of flames? Also, the book does mention the fire as being like a vast lasso, which does give pretty good support for my case. Any thoughts? 01:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Is this even a "spell"? Can this truly be considered a spell in its own right? There is no known incantation, and it appears more likely that the spell is simply a variant of the Fiendfyre curse or something similar. Tfwmuggle (talk) 20:59, July 26, 2018 (UTC)